Make you happy
by Kindred01
Summary: (Not beta yet) Bilbo get's hurt during the battle


"Where is he?" Thorin growled looking at the group as he holds his bandage shoulder, all the dwarfs look around to find there smallest member of the group "If one of you are hiding him then you will be banished with him!" the king said, there was a stun silences as they looked at the Dwarf none of them want Bilbo to leave they all love the Halfing in some form "I will ask again! Where is the traitor?" Thorin spat in hate, Fili was the first to walk up to Thorin and brought his hand back and punched him knocking him down onto the bed.

"If we did know where Bilbo was we would not tell you in this state, your mind is still clouded by the gold madness." The blonde dwarf said looking at his uncle; the dark hair king looked at his nephew as he rubbed his jaw

"He stole from us, from me!" he argued standing back up

"HE SAVED YOUR LIFE AND OURS!" Kili shouted at him, Bofur placed a hand on the young prince to clam him before he caused injuries, Kili hands knotted into fists as he looked at his uncle with anger

"We haven't seen him since the battle." Bofur said, Thorin looked at him his blue eyes narrowed

"What do you mean… since the battle?" he asked, there was a looked that passed between all of them before they looked back at Thorin

"Bilbo was in the battle, he saved Kili and Fili." The hatted Dwarf tells him, Thorin's face lost its colour the angered looked fell away and a look for pure fear filled it's place, his Gold madness seem to have been broken by those words

"Uncle?" Fili called out and he touches his shoulder, he flinches at his nephew's touch

"SEND A SEARCH PARTY FIND OUR HOBBIT!"

They spent many days looking for Bilbo going though many room's of Erebor, it has been a 6 days after the battle and other dwarfs have started to travel back to their home and still the search for Bilbo went on. In one dimly lit corridor the sounds of screams caught one of the search party's ears, they ran down the hall to a room where they find Bilbo in a pool of blood, the hobbit was on his side with his arms around his side screaming in pain as tears rolled down his face, Fili stood there his eyes widen as he turned to his brother "Get Thorin and a healer Bilbo's been hurt!" Kili nodded and ran down the hall from where he came from.

He knelt by Bilbo and tried to see where he was bleeding from, believing all this blood was coming from his stomach "Bilbo you must let me see!" he said as he pulled the Halfling's hand away from to find nothing, he pressed his hand on the hobbit's stomach only to earned a heart breaking scream of pain, his eyes widen as he fall most fall back it took a moment to put things together "Bilbo oh gods!" he said, the sound of heavy boots came running into the room, Fili looked up at the group "Get the elves we need them now!"

Thorin paced the hall outside the room that Bilbo was placed in, it's been hours since they called for the elves to look at the hobbit, at first he didn't know why the elves were needed but didn't argue with his nephew when he saw him kneeling by the hurt Halfling, once Fili told him what he thought was wrong he had no problems letting the elves in, but that was hours ago and still nothing, the door has only been open to let more elves or out.

As the 4th hour ticked by Thorin couldn't wait any longer and walked up to the door and was about to pull it open when Elrond walked out, he looked down at the Dwarf king and then back at the company that was sat in the hallway, the could see the elf was look sad by what happen "How is Bilbo?" Kili asked as he leaned against his brother's shoulder

"It will take time for him to heal." He said as he watched them closely "My I asked who lay with Bilbo?" he asked, all eyes turned to Thorin who was looking at Elrond

"I lay with him many months back." He said, the dark hair elf nodded

"Then I regret to inform you that Bilbo has lost the child." He said "I am sorry Thorin Oakenshield for your lost." He said

"Did he…did Bilbo say h…how it happens?" Thorin asked looking up at him

"From what I can make out is that Bilbo was hit with a heavy blow to his stomach during the battle, he can't remember what caused the bruising we found, and it is safe to say that is what killed the child." Elrond told the group, Thorin frown feeling guilt start to bubble under his skin

"I want to see him." He asked

"If you must, but do not upset him, Hobbit don't do well when they have lost a child." He answered, Thorin nods and walks into the room.

The dwarf king walked into the Bilbo's chambers, elves were still fleeting about the room but Thorin didn't care all he wanted to do is see his Halfling, he walks up to the bed to see a small pale being laying in the middle, he looked like he was drowning in the all that green bed sheets, he slowly walked over to Bilbo and sits by the bed looking at him, he looked so pale like he was a ghost. Blues eye open up and looked at him blinking in the dim light "T...Thorin." he said his voice horsed and raw, snapping his head up the dwarf king reached out and touched Bilbo's hand and held it

"Bilbo I am so sorry for my behaviour what you did was right and I am sorry for what happen to you." He tells him, his own tears falling down his face, Bilbo's eyes shinned with tears and he tighten his hand around Thorin's

"I'm sorry." Bilbo said

"Don't you dare say you're sorry this is not your fault this is mine, all mine." He crawled into the bed and held the Hobbit in his arms letting him silently cried into his chest.

A month later Bilbo was still at the Lonely Mountains and still on bed rest as were the Elrond's orders, it wasn't easy for Bilbo to get over what happen but it helped to have his nephew come to live with him it help to take some of his pain away, Thorin has done nothing but give into the Hobbit's whims getting him whatever he wants, but what made him really happy was that Thron and his were together again.

A few more months passed and Bilbo was walking around his new home with Frodo, who loved his new home, mainly because he was spoiled rotten by the other Dwarves who claimed him to be pretty, beautiful and so so cute. Walking through the halls Bilbo found that Dwarves were bowing to him and calling him Queen Consort not know what to do with being called this he went to find Thorin who was on his thrown signing papers "Throin?" Bilbo called out

"My lovely Hobbit, what is the problem?" he asked seeing the look on his face

"Why are the dwarves calling me Queen Consort?" he asked

"Because you are or will be after we wed." He said with a smile as he looked at Bilbo

"B…But I can't be your consort!" he said

"Why not?" Thorin asked

"I'm a Hobbit, you need someone who…who…" Thorin pulled the hobbit onto his lap and held him close and buried his face into the soft curls

"Bilbo Bilbo you sweet loving being Hobbit I only want you to by my side." Bilbo smiled at him

"You mean it Thorin." He asked shyly

"Yes I mean very word of it, I just want to make you happy again." He said as he kissed Bilbo on the lips, pulling him closer to him and kissed him again "I will make you happy."


End file.
